Hero of Bower Lake
Note: In the following text, the Hero is neither assumed to be male nor female, as both options are available to the player. The Hero of Bowerstone, also known by other titles, is the main character in Fable 2. The character may be either male or female by choice of the player in the beginning of the game. It is possible that the Hero of Bowerstone is a descendant of The Hero of Oakvale. This is most commonly accepted, as Theresa states in the ruined Chamber of Fate that he was the Hero's "...forebearer...", although it could simply mean that he was the last true hero before the collapse of the Hero's guild, and the birth of the Hero of Bowerstone. The hero's name might be Sparrow, the first hero title you have as a child, as even if you change your title in cinematics you will be referred to as Sparrow. Family The hero has a sister, Rose, who is killed by Lucien. However depending on your choice at the end, she may come back to life with the rest of your family and your dog. The hero's is a descendant of the hero from the Hero of Oakvale and the hero you play as in the game on Xbox.com, based on the fact that The Hero on Xbox.com puts his items in a chest in the Guild Cave and you're able to open it. The legend of this ancestor claims that only his descendants will find it. Childhood As a child, the hero lives in Bowerstone Old Town with their sister Rose in poverty, dreaming of living in Fairfax Castle. One day, they are disturbed by a loud commotion coming from the trader Mystical Murgo who is selling many items of no real value, as artifacts of the Old Kingdom. However, unknown to Murgo, amongst his collection of trash he has found a true artifact, an old music box with incredible power. Rose is hesitant to believe this at first and voices her opinions aloud to the hero, and an eavesdropping Theresa, whom after a few brief words, convinces the children to gather five gold coins needed to buy the box. While searching for the coins, the hero and Rose encounter other villagers, save a Dog from abuse by a bully, and are given the option to shape Old Town's future. Regardless of the decisions made, the hero and Rose gather the five gold coins, and purchase the box. After taking it to an overlook, they make a wish to live in the castle, only to find the box vanishes from sight. An angered and disappointed Rose takes the hero back to their home to find the dog from earlier resting at the front of the tattered structure. They then retreat to their beds and they both go to sleep. Later that night, Rose is awoken by the dog's barking, directed at several guards who have been sent to retrieve them by Lord Lucien Fairfax. Rose awakens the hero and the two head off with the guards to the castle. Once inside, they are greeted by the castle butler who instructs them on proper behavior in the castle as they are passed by Garth, then shows them to Lucien's study. Inside the study, Lucien is pouring over old books, scrolls, and papers of relation to the Old Kingdom. He seems very curious about the box that they purchased, and asks the two to step into a ruinic circle that reacts to their precence. After the revelation that one of the two has the ability to destroy all of his plans, Lucien draws a pistol and shoots Rose, killing her. After apologizing for what he "...must do.", he shoots the Hero, who is knocked out of a large window. After falling several stories, the hero lands on the cold, snow covered ground, and is found by the dog and Theresa, who takes the Hero out of Bowerstone, to the Gypsy camp. The Hero is given time to recover and begins to train for revenge against Lucien, who, during the ten years you spent in the Gypsy Camp, moved out of Castle Fairfax and into the Tattered Spire. It is in the small, unassuming camp where the hero's journey begins. Adulthood The hero leaves the camp at Theresa's behest and travel to the ruins of the heroes Guild. Here he visits the chamber of fate and taps into some magical power. He is then told to go to Bowerstone to meet Theresa. The road to Bowerstone is blocked due to bandit activity in the area and the hero is forced to kill the local outlaw Thag. Once the hero reaches Bowerstone, he meets with Theresa who tells him of the Tattered Spire and Lucien's plans. It is learned that the Spire had the power to bend reality, but the insidious nature of the magic within cause a catclysmic disaster than ended the reign of the Archon. Lucien, who wished to shape the world in his image and bring back the lives of his wife and daughter, Amanda, wants desperately to see the Spire completed in his lifetime. To accomplish this, he has resorted to slave labour from kidnapped civillians.. (A note in Thag's cabin eludes that he was helping Lucien accomplish this) The hero now embarks on his quest for justice/vengance. In addition to this, he need the Three Heroes of Strength Skill and Will to activate the Spire. After metting with Theresa, the hero is sent to Oakfield to find Hammer. On the way he will see an improved or dilapidated Old Town, depending on his choices in childhood. Upon reaching Oakvale and appesing the head of the Abbey with a renown wuest, he is paired with Hammer, his daughter, to clear out a haunted cave to complete a yearly harvest ritual for the church. Here, Hammer reveals her affiliation with the church forces her to be a pacifist. Theresa comments telepathically to the hero that she needs to find a reason to fight. Almost immediately after this, Lucien's forces some how find Hammers location and attack the church. Her father is killed in the attack, and in her grief she agrees to break her pacifist vows and serve Theresa. The hero then travels to Brightwood, where the hero of Will, Garth, resides in his magical tower. Upon arrival, the tower is being swarmed by Lucien's men and enchanted old kingdom vehicles called shards. The hero is unable to save Garth, who is taken by Lucien's demon-esque number two, the Commandant. At this point Theresa informs the hero that if he wishes to retrieve Garth, the hero has to infiltrate the Spire. After this, the hero travels, with Hammer, by the coast, battling a bandit group lead by a highwayman, and through a Balverine infested forest, final arriving in a makeshift town, Westcliff. Here lies the Crucible, the contemporary of The Arena. Champions of the Crucible are allowed into Lucien's army to become spire guards. After braving the Crucible, the hero departs for the Spire by ship, arriving with a throng of other champions. They are all greeted by Lucien,much older and sinister looking than his last appearance,who magically puts them all to sleep. When the hero awaken, he has a magically collar one that will cause excruciating pain if he betrays a superior. Ten years pass in elaborate mini-missions that involve moral dilemmas, The Hero is finally freed from his collar by Garth, who, drained by the immense amount of magic used to free the hero, is useless for the time being. The hero is eventually confronted by the Commandant and several dozen soldiers. After a heated battle, the Commandant lies dead and Garth is rejuvenated by siphoning the energy from all of the lives the hero ended. The Hero and Garth escape the Spire, and when the hero returns to Albion the choices he made earlier will have changed the world. Finally, the Hero journeys through the area called Wraithmarsh that was formerly Darkwood, Barrow Fields and Oakvale. He arrives in the port town Bloodstone to find the hero of Skill, Reaver. Reaver is a smuggler who is the closest thing to a mayor Bloodstone has. After performing another renown quest, Reaver agrees to fight Lucien if the hero does a "favor" for him. This favor is traveling to the residence of the Shadow Court with Reaver's Dark Seal. After a battle with some shadow creatures, the hero confronts the Shadow Court. Near the shadow court,there is a confused necromancer who read a magical book without proper knowledge and was teleported to the Court. The Court reveals that Reaver has been keeping him self youthful at the cost of others youth. The hero can choose to give the seal to the woman, advancing her age, or keeping the seal and becoming old. Upon return to Reaver, he will make an amused remark depending on the choice made. He will then continue speaking and reveal that he has betrayed the hero to Lucien, judging it to be far safer and easier than fighting Lucien. At that moment, Bloodstone is attacked by Spire guards, and one of Reaver's guards storms in to say that the Spire Guards seek to capture Reaver as well. Realizing that he too has been betrayed, Reaver takes the hero into caves under his home to escape Bloodstone together. After a heated battle with Spire Guards in the cave, the hero and Reaver make it to the beach where the meet up with Hammer and Garth. The four of them are then ambushed by a Great Shard, that sends scores of guards upon the Heroes. After this battle, Theresa arrives and convinces Reaver to help kill Lucien. The heroes then travel to Hero Hill, and hill above the remnants of the Heroes Guild. The ritual is interrupted when Theresa disappears and Lucien arrives with Spire Guards. He kidnaps the Three and, if the hero has a family, reveals that they are now dead. He then attempts to shoot the hero, killing his dog instead. He then shoots a second time, killing him. The hero is revived in a dream sequence that brings him back into possession of the Old Kingdom Box from the story's beginning. He is teleported to the Spire, where he find Lucien in it's center, siphoning power from the Three to activate the Spire. Lucien once again tries to put the hero to sleep using magic, be is horrified to find that the Hero is somehow immune. The Hero uses the music box to stop Lucien and drain him of his magical power. With the Three released and back to full strength, Lucien makes a desperate plea to The Hero to spare his life, citing that his plans will save mankind. Invariably, Lucien is shot and falls to his death, either by the Hero or an impatient Reaver. Theresa then appears once again and take the hero to the Spire's inner core. With what power the Spire received from Lucien's ritual, Theresa grants the Hero one of three wishes: The revival of all of the lives that were lost in the Spire's construction as well as the Spire Guards who were killed (Good); the Revival of the Hero's family, if there was one at the time of the final quest, the Hero's dog, and the hero's sister (neutral) or 1 million gold (evil). Which choice the Hero makes will result in varied reactions from the Three, with Hammer in awe with the good choice, Garth understanding about the neutral choice, and Reaver in approval of the evil choice (though by reading his diary it would seem he would have made the neutral choice). Interestingly, Hammer is the only one who will express disapproval of the Hero's choice, citing dissapointment with both the Neutral and Evil choices. The Three are then granted wishes of their own: Hammer is teleported to The North, to learn to be a warrior-monk, Garth is teleported to his homeland of Samarkand (Fable equivalent of Africa) and Reaver also is teleported to Samarkand to continue his criminal career. Theresa then bids the Hero farewell, staying at the Spire for her own mysterious (and perhaps insidious) purposes. Category:Fable 2 Category:Fable 2 Characters